Se te cayó la envoltura
by Anne Darket
Summary: Una apuesta hace que Draco se ponga, rojito, rojito...
1. Chapter 1

Esta es un fic que creé en los días en que divago por mi mente sucia, y para pedir perdón por no haber actualizado.

**Se te cayó la envoltura…**

**Por: Anne Darket**

Capítulo I: Apostemos

En una tarde soleada, la paz y tranquilidad reina en todos los rincones del planeta, excepto en el castillo de Hogwarts, más específicamente en la sala común de ciertos leones, dónde una pareja de muchachos discutían en voz queda y cada uno sacaba sus trapitos al sol.

"Pues ya sabemos que te gusta y te fascina Hermione, es decir, se te cae la baba cuando la ves caminar, sonreír, escribir… es más, hasta cuando están discutiendo tienes ojos de enamorado" decía Harry a Ron quien se había puesto del color de su cabello "Y lástima que no se lo puedes decir porque te da vergüenza que te vaya a rechazar" (N/a: que fuerte!)

"¡Ah sí! Pues, te apuesto a que se lo digo hoy antes de que terminé el día" dijo Ron desesperado.

"OK, y si no, ¿cuál será tu castigo?"

"Bailaré en medio del Gran Comedor en tutú rosa" (N/a: Oh! Ron is so cute) dijo Ron muy seguro de sí, más por dentro se quería tragar los que había dicho en los últimos diez minutos "Pero, si cumplo la apuesta tendrás…mmm… que decirle un piropo a… veamos…" echó una mirada a su alrededor y vio a una chica de cabello rubio entonces se le ocurrió la gran idea "… Malfoy"

"¡¿Malfoy!" gritó Harry y muchos lo vieron como si fuera una cosa extraña

"Baja la voz y sí, dije Malfoy ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo?" Harry puso cara de arrogante y extendió la mano.

"Trato hecho"

"Muy bien, Harry. Trato hecho" en ese mismo instante apareció Hermione de la nada como por arte de magia.

"Hermione" dijo Harry "Ron quiere decirte algo"

"¿Yo?" realmente Harry se la puso fácil "¡AH! sí… yo… yo… es que… pues… tú…quiero… bueno… etto…"

"¿Te gusto?" preguntó la súper perspicaz de la joven.

"Etto… sí, me gustas mucho y quiero que seas mi novia"

"Ya era hora de que me lo dijeras" se abrazaron y se besaron y Harry se quedó pasmado.

(N/a: me gustaría hablar más de la historia de Herm y Ron, pero mi historia no va por allí así que continuemos con el niño que vivió)

Harry buscó la forma de hacer que Ron cambiará de opinión, le rogó y le suplicó, trató de suicidarse (cosa que su mejor amigo impidió); pero muy al final, supo que no tenía de otra. Decidió esperar fuera del gran comedor a Malfoy, mientras Ron se escondía tras la capa invisible (puesto que la apuesta no decía que debía ser en público). Milagrosamente Draco, el rubio más bello de todo el mundo, venía con su elegante paso, solitariamente. (N/a: que suerte la de Harry)

"Hola rayito" (N/a: rayito es Harry, es un apodo nuevo!) dice en tono despectivo Malfoy hacia Harry, quien está sudando frío. Después de ese cortés saludo quiere pasar al salón pero "rayito" lo detiene.

"Oye Malfoy, se te cayó la envoltura" Draco voltea y lo mira con cara de What? y Harry pasa por sus labios, de manera sensual, su lengua "BOMBÓN"

Draco, se voltea aterrado y camina despacio hasta que se pierde.

Entonces Ron sale por debajo de la capa divertido ante el espectáculo.

"¿Se te cayó la envoltura, Bombón? Wau! Mis respetos Harry"

Pero Harry, no pensaba en esas palabras… extrañamente sentía placer ante lo que había hecho.

Continúa- 

Reviews?

Amenazas?

Cumplidos?

Lo que sea?


	2. Chapter 2

**Se te cayó la envoltura**

**Por: Anne Darket**

**Dedicado a: La creadora de la frase**

Capítulo II: Entre broma y broma la verdad se esconde.

Draco había quedado traumado de por vida con aquélla bromita de "Rayito", actualmente estaba asistiendo a un psicólogo, quien, por cierto, no le ayudaba mucho, solo le sacaba dinero a montones. Pero la propaganda claramente decía: "Le aseguramos una recuperación inmediata", aunque nadie lee las letras pequeñas: "Si no, no le regresamos su dinero, ups!".

En ese momento estaba en plena clase de Pociones con nuestro querido y grasoso, perdón, gracioso, profesor Snivellus… cof, cof, quise decir, Snape. Pues bien, este hoy venía más malhumorado que de costumbre pues Mr. Malfoy estaba en sus días y no había querido tener la noche anterior un rapidín con "grasiento". Entonces, se dio cuenta Draco que hoy iba a ser un mal día desde que Snape los pusiera por parejas con los gatitos, es decir, con los Gryffindors. Y para colmo le había tocado con (redoble de tambores) "Rayito!".

Harry se acercó a la mesa del rubio, pues éste no tenía la intención de acercarse ni tantito. Una vez que el moreno estuvo cerca de su compañero, Draco lo miró… Harry lo miró… y ¡puf! reaccionaron.

"¿Qué pasa Malfoy? Parkinson no te ha cumplido últimamente… veo que vienes de muy mal humor"

"Muy bien Potter, te estás ganando una paliza"

"Pero bomboncito, me encanta que me digas "Rayito" ¿Por qué te ha dado por decirme de tan mal modo?"

"¡CÁLLATE!" todos voltearon a la mesa donde había gritado el Sly, quedaron callados y él se puso del color de un rubí "SI POTTER, CÁLLATE, YA TE DIJE QUE ES LO QUE DEBEMOS HACER!" y con estas palabras todos volvieron a sus asuntos.

"¿Y qué debemos hacer?"

"Olvidarnos del asunto tú ya no serás 'Rayito' y yo no voy a ser 'bmcto'"

"¿Qué?"

"Que yo no voy a se bomncito"

"¿Mmm…?"

"¡QUE NO VOY A SER BOMBONCITO!" y de nuevo todas las miradas se posaron en estos sexy's chicos "SI POTTER, ENTENDISTE BIEN, NO VOY A HACER BOMBONCITOS!"

"Ya te dije que no alces la voz "Güerito", Breath!" Draco puso cara de 'Te voy a matar'

"Mira "Rayito" ya sé que me amas y me adoras y que quisieras estar en el lugar de Pansy; pero querido, no eres para mí. Olvídame, no te voy a corresponder nunca"

Harry se puso rojo del coraje, pero ¿a poco no? el que se lleva se aguanta. Entonces decidió vengarse del maldito hurón que estaba a un lado y no permitió que allí terminara la plática.

"Pero si Pansy ya es de otro, has mirado como Blaise y Parkinson se miran muy… discretamente, ¡digo! si a eso se le puede llamar discreto"

"Eso no es cierto, a parte ni que Pansy fuera la última mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra. Ni siquiera es bonita, es como cualquier otra que te puedes conseguir en la esquina, como Granger, se ve fácil ¿no?" Y Draco sonrió descaradamente al ver la cara que ponía su enemigo.

"Ja, ¿y tú? me han dicho que eres un perro faldero de Snape, y claro que tu papá también"

"Al menos tengo padre, ¿no crees?"

Esto se estaba saliendo de control, ambos se estaban conteniendo para no abalanzarse sobre el otro… irradiaban odio por los ojos y puedo asegurar que si por el mero hecho de sentir ese sentimiento se fueran al infierno, ya hubiesen pasado por los 7 infiernos de Dante.

Pero entonces Harry decidió comportarse como gente civilizada y dijo un comentario con el que pensó que se iba a acabar la discusión, patética que habían tenido los dos.

"Pues por mí que Parkinson se quede contigo, al fin y al cabo no eres el único hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra" Draco volteó de nuevo hacia el moreno con mirada de Oh my god, quien había declarado oficialmente que era…

"¿Eres gay?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Oh por Dios! Potter ¿eres gay? Esto lo debo de publicar!"

"Estás malinterpretando Malfoy, yo… no, no… tú te refieres a que si me gustan los hombres ¿no? Pues… es que no!"

"Nerviosito querido, ahora quien es el que se burla, voy a gritarlo así que prepárate para desaparecer" y empezó a salir de sus dulces y suaves labios la risita macabra 'muajajajaja' #y a parte acabas de decir que te gusto… va a ir directo a PRIMERA PLANA"

"Pues si lo dices, tú te vas conmigo…"

"¡Adivinen que compañeros! El más famoso y grandioso mago de todos los tiempos e…" todos voltearon, pero dejo inconclusa la frase porque Harry decidió callarlo con un beso plantado en los labios (casi tragando el gry al sly)

Y finalmente después de unos interminables segundos para todos los presentes (incluyendo a Severus que estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos, casi a caerse de su cara), ambos chicos se separaron y Harry sonrió.

"Lo que mi amorcito quiso decir es que en efecto he aceptado ser su novio porque desde hace mucho que me persigue y ¡ah! hoy fue su día, puesto que le dije que sí quería ser su novio. Pueden felicitarnos al finalizar la clase"

Blaise y Pansy salieron a lloriquear a algún lugar del enorme terreno, Hermione estaba muy ensimismada viendo a Ron y Ron únicamente observaba a quien robaba cada segundo de su vida y cada pensamiento. Snape, lloró porque todos encontraban a su media naranja y el no lograba ni siquiera reconfortarse con Mr. Malfoy. Goyle y Crabbe se dieron un fuerte abrazo, era hora de que ellos también salieran de su clóset. Y todos los demás suspiraron por la feliz pareja.

Pero Draco, Draco estaba en shock total y se maldecía por no poder ni siquiera pensar algo coherente, porque lo único que podía pasar por su mente era: "Los labios de Potter son suaves, dulces, deliciosos" o "¿Por qué no duró más? Estaba tan exquisito"

Y Harry, temía por su vida, porque a pesar de que al rubiecito le parecía agradable, su cara reflejaba un 'Te voy a matar en cuanto salgamos del aula'.

Entre llantos, el profe les dijo un rotundo adiós, había empezado a comer panecillos de chocolate en exceso y a duras penas se le había entendido.

Así todos los alumnos salieron del aula… incluyendo a los alborotadores de este relajo y entonces…

Continúa- 

**Chacan!** Como ven? Les gustó? Si sí dejen review, si no dejénlo para saber xq no y si más o meno tmb, no importa… hasta si quieren asesinarme, pueden hacerlo, les doy permiso.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, pero especialmente a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su Reviewcito! XD:

**Eri mond licht (gracias por tu apoyo en mis fics, eres un amor!)**, Lonely Julie, **AngelDarkLadyHana (Graciaas! trataré de meter un lemon ok?)**, gabriel malfoy (que wen piropo dejaste, espero poder usarlo), **Tinuviel Simbelmyne**, Isobo, **manini**, lireve, **Yatten-Kitsune**, AlmaRosaNS, **tomoe elric**, Al-chan, **belMalfoy**

rEspUEstA SpECial: **Lios: **Bueno primeramente gracias por tu review, I'm happy, en serio para mí es un placer que se tomen la molestia… y bueno quería aclararte ciertas cosas: nunca he leído tu fic y el sobrenombre de "Rayito" lo tome de una amiga puesto que le dice así al tipo que le gustaba y lo relacione con Harry, así que los derechos se los otorgo a esa persona (de hecho si ves los rw, ya me reclamó nn). Y verás, no veo mucho anime, pero igual otra de mis amigas se la pasa diciendo etto n.ñ y me lo pegó (vas a ver Rei!). Por otra parte me parecen buenas tus recomendaciones y trataré de seguirlas, pero me cuesta un poco de trabajo redefinir mi redacción una vez que empecé de otra manera. Sigue leyendo!

**La creadora de la frase: Mil y un gracias! Eres una bola de inspiración.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Se te cayó la envoltura**

Por: Anne Darket

Capítulo III: Rol sexual

Era absurdo y patético el joven moreno cuyos ojos parecían estar fundidas con una preciosa esmeralda. Se encontraba sentado en cuclillas con la cara entre sus manos, respirando profundamente para no matar a quien estaba en esos mismísimos momentos frente a él.

"Te dije que te irías conmigo" dijo Harry en voz baja mientras levantaba la cara

"Y yo te dije que desde este momento te haría la vida imposible ¿no?" dijo con una sonrisa burlona en sus bellísimos labios.

"Estúpido, tú me provocaste, si no fueras un tarado habrías sabido que yo no me detengo una vez que hago una amenaza. A parte ya te dije que yo no soy gay y si lo fuera, también te dije que tú no me gustarías ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la faz de este universo ¿ok?"

"Pues verás queridísimo Potter que yo no fui quien metió su leguota en la cavidad bucal del otro. Yo no soy homosexual y tú has hecho que parezca que sí. ¿Qué te pasa? Y para darle en la torre tenías que ser tú mi supuesta pareja. No tienes ni tantita gracia, tienes complejo de héroe y eres un apestoso gryffindor para acabarla de amolar. Y yo soy todo lo contrario, yo soy simpatiquísimo, soy el príncipe slytherin y no quiero salvar a todo aquél que se me cruza en mi camino. Como vine a parar aquí, mi padre seguramente ha de estar furioso"

"Ay si, mi papi me va a castigar"

"A mí nuca me castigan Potter, no hay forma de que me castiguen. Siempre encuentro la forma de entretenerme" se acercó a Harry y a pocos centímetros se detuvo, se agachó hasta estar a la altura del chico "Y sabes… tú serás mi nueva forma de entretenimiento" le dijo al oído esto último, y frotó su mejilla contra la del ya avergonzado Harry. Así, sin más, se dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir más.

El gry reaccionó después, estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquél que lo vigilaba desde lejos, se levantó tal vez un poco más adaptado a la realidad que lo rodeaba y decidió caminar hasta la torre de Gryffindor, por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts, para descansar toda la tarde. Tardó en llegar hasta su casa, pues prefería ir lentamente y pensar en ¿Draco? El problema fue que cuando llegó a la entrada de su casa le fue imposible pasar pues ya varios medios de comunicación rodeaban al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Trató de correr, pero a penas iba a llevar a cabo su plan cuando un hombre de estatura media se le acercó gritando a más no poder "HARRY POTTER!" a lo que Harry interiormente dijo 'Putsss… ya me descubrieron, y todo por el estúpido señor que grita mi nombre como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros'. Por otro lado el moreno tenía una sonrisa amable en sus labios, había aprendido a lidiar con esos payasos de la televisión.

"Buenos días. Se puede saber ¿Qué se les ofrece?" dijo Harry una vez que una gran bola de reporteros mágicos lo rodeaban con cámaras mágicas fotográficas, plumas que escribían y distorsionaban por si solas el diálogo.

"Vamos Potter, todos nos hemos enterado de tu relación con el magnífico y perfecto Draco Malfoy a quien no te mereces" dijo una joven bruja que parecía que a penas iniciaba como periodista. Harry sonrió de forma fastidiada… y un dolor de estómago lo invadió ¿Celos Potter?

"Pues verán, como ya dije él me lo pidió y me lo ha venido pidiendo desde hace mucho tiempo ¿ajá? Y ya me tenía harto, así que decidí darle una oportunidad y…" pero una pregunta interesante le interrumpió.

"¿Y como será el rol sexual de cada uno?" dijo un hombre alto, demacrado y delgaducho. Harry sonrió para sus adentros y contestó:

"Pues verán, Draco toma más bien el papel de la mujer pues siempre le gusta estar abajo… Ya saben" y alzó las cejas para que se sobreentendiera lo que había dicho y todos rieron.

"Con que al rubio dorado de Slytherin ha decidido hacer el papel femenino. Y mr. Potter que le regalará a su linda pareja el jueves" dijo un reportera regordeta que estaba muy lejos de Harry.

"¿El jueves?"

"¿No sabe que se celebra el jueves?" dijeron la mayoría de los periodistas al unísono, con expresión de ¡Oh por dios! O.o

"Etto… pues verán, yo quisiera que lo adivinaran ustedes" dijo Harry sin convencerse.

"¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS TARADO!" dijo desde lejos una voz como si fuera de un ángel bajado desde el paraíso. En efecto, allí estaba Draco, con un pantalón blanco y un jersey con cuello de tortuga del mismo color, así como sus tenis con adornos en rojo (N/a: Anne babea XP a que es un rubio sexy? —mejor que Harry-)

"Ya lo sabía Malfoy!, ¿Creen que olvidaría el magnífico día en que nació mi queridísima pareja, Draco Malfoy?" Los reporteros y el mismo slytherin lo vieron con cara de 'No tenías ni la más remota idea de que se celebrará el jueves' —"Bueno… pues yo le voy a regalar…algo muy especial"

"¿Tiene alguna idea de que es joven Malfoy?" dijo una reportera de ojos rasgados.

"Tal vez" mordió su labio inferior de manera sensual, y todo mundo tomó fotos (por supuesto) "bombones". Harry se sonrojó, recordaba su coqueteo con Draco y admitía haber cometido el peor error de su vida: meterse con un Slytherin, una víbora y en especial, con un Malfoy.

"Chiquito, baby" empezó a decir el increíblemente guapo rubio "¿Dónde está mi crema batida?" los reporteros tomaban las escenas y Harry parecía una manzana madura "Peque, ya te dijeque no te la estés comiendo, sino en la noche como voy a hacer los pastelitos" Las mujeres tenían la cabeza repleta de imágenes perversas, maléficas y los hombres… pues no sé, tal vez no disfrutaban mucho de las escenas. "¡Oh honey pay! come on my sweetness heart! Te esperan tus fresas con chocolate en la cama con pétalos de rosa roja, el único aroma que te hace levantar tu 'orgullo'" todos se quedaron con cara de ¿a qué te refieres?

"Ok, my love, ya voy corazón" Harry avergonzado a más no poder despidió a todos con una sonrisa un tanto deforme y se llevó a Draco agarrado del brazo. "¿QUÉ TE PASA?"

"¿Qué esperabas? tenía que defenderme. O sea, que creías ¿Qué me ibas a dejar en ridículo Potter? ¿Eres estúpido? Ay bueno, ni para que hacer una pregunta tan tonta como esa; claro que eres ¡ESTÚPIDO! y ya te dije, que el que se lleva se aguanta. Y cada que hables con otra persona de mí y me dejes completamente en ridículo, te hablaré lo más meloso que se pueda y te dejaré peor de lo que tú me dejarás a mí. ¿¡Entendiste!?" Harry quería salir corriendo de allí, nunca había visto tan furioso al rubio precioso de Hogwarts.

"Etto…"

"Cállate, a parte…" calló "Agh… no vale la pena discutir contigo. Me voy y ya sabes 'Rayito querido' te lo advierto" se volteó, indignado a punto de marcharse; pero cierto moreno estaba tan consternado que por inercia tomó la mano de Draco.

"Yo…" pero Harry no articuló más palabra porque decidió tomar el rostro de el sexy rubio y acercarlo lo más posible a su rostro para sentir sus labios resecos sobre los suyos. ¿Qué le sucedía? Ni él mismo podía explicar su reacción, ni siquiera pensaba que Draco estuviera dolido, sino más bien se había sentido relegado a un patético chico cualquiera y que conste, que nuestro queridísimo sangre-pura Malfoy, no es cualquiera.

Se separó, después de haber querido profundizar el beso y el rubio, por supuesto, se lo impidiera. Más avergonzado de lo normal sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza, como si en los azulejos se fuera reflejar de pronto la imagen más hermosa para sus (horrendosXP) ojos.

Espero que Draco le dijera algo, pero sólo hubo un silencio bastante atormentador para cierto moreno. Draco por su parte pensaba: '¿Me beso? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién te hechizo? ¿Es acaso un broma? Mmm… pero que rico besas, debí dejar que tu lengua se deslizara por la mía… ¡STOP! ¿En que porquerías estoy pensando? ¡Eres un porno Malfoy! Mmm… crema batida… podría usar la nueva compré en este gryffindor que tanto apetece mi cuerpo. Que delicia probar su piel mezclada con el dulce sabor de la crema' Después de este pequeño resumen de lo que piensa Draco, este comienza a reír como lunático. Y Harry precioso se espanta, tiene risa diabólica 'muajajaja'

"Yo no… es que tú… no es que yo… tú sabes, es que etto…"

"Potter, I know, te traigo loco loquito" n.ñ tono medio gay (N/a: me pareció muy chistoso ponerlo así)

"No es que… TÚ que eres irresistiblemente sepsi!" Ok, a eso se le llama pensar en voz alta "Yo no… tu que lo malinterpretas"

"Me dices que malinterpreto que m plantes un beso con tu apestosa boca que huele a un asqueroso león, tal y como lo eres" dijo Draco en tono muy, muy calmado. Esto asustaba a Harry.

"No es que tú no sabes!"

"¿Qué no sé? ¿Que para ti soy irresistiblemente sexy? ¿Qué para el mundo mágico soy como un sex simbol?"

"Te advierto Malfoy, no te burles de mi"

"¿O qué? Me vas a dar otro beso ¿o me harás algo peor?" y el pervertido de Draco dibujo una pervertida sonrisa en su ya muy pervertido rostro.

"¡Yo ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo!"

"¿Y por eso me besas y hasta quieres tener el derecho de tener mi hermosa lengua entre la tuya?" Harry parecía que se hacía chiquito cada vez que hablaba Draco.

"Pues yo no sé, pero tu cara me dijo que querías algo más que un beso"

"¿Cómo qué?" Harry sonrió ante la grandiosa idea que apareció en su cerebro de la nada en luces neón y con letras mega grandes. Se acercó lentamente, se puso detrás de Draco y se acercaba peligrosamente a su oído, pero su intención ni siquiera se acercaba a esa parte del cuerpo. Mientras Draco estaba distraído, pensando que seguramente le mordería el lóbulo; la mano de Harry tomaba vuelo y se dirigía con tal violencia a la parte blandita y trasera del cuerpo de Draco. Se escuchó un ¡PASS! y las zancadas de un chico que salió huyendo.

El rubio slytherin, sintió como en su pompita de bebe se marcaba una mano y adquiría un tono rojizo. Ese maldito gryffindor lo había nalgueado y lo que más le extrañó es que le había ¿agradado?

Continúa- 

**Agradecimientos a todos los que dejan su hermoso review! Perdon por no subir antes per no me lo permitía n.ñ Dejen su valiosísimo comentario y perdón x no responder, pero estoy en exams y tengo que estudiar. Gracias y nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Se te cayó la envoltura **

**Por: Anne Darket**

Capítulo IV: Una serie de eventos desafortunados.

Su mirada rodó hasta la mesa de las serpientes, los patéticos y estúpidos alumnos se rodeaban alrededor de un rubio ya conocido por tods ustedes, que platicaba animadamente y reía complacido con los otros. Una de las cejas de Harry se enarcó peligrosamente, cuando una mugrosa, harapienta y exageradamente bonita chica de quinto se acerco a Draco y él con todo gusto empezó a coquetearle. Primero, el muy desgraciado le tomo de la mejilla y la acarició, después se acercó mucho a los labios rosados… y para ese momento a Harry curiosamente ya le hervía la sangre y lanzaba maleficios mentalmente a Malfoy.

Extrañamente, Harry no sabía porque aquella actitud se había manifestado, ni el motivo, ni la razón. Y con cada acercamiento (que se producía como en cámara lenta) de Draco con respecto a la bella chica, al moreno creía que iba a explotar de una manera poco saludable. Pero su mente pensó rápido, algo que no ocurría muy a menudo así que habría de felicitarlo, y en su mente se formuló el plan más grandioso de la historia de Potter. En efecto, él le iba a hacer una escena de celos, sin tener ni un poquito de compasión, porque sin dudarlo, Harry sabía que en ese momento lo último que podía pasar por la mente de Malfoy era la cara de un Harry muy enfadado y aquí, entre nos, también muy celoso; aunque en aquél momento lo dudara o ni siquiera le pasase por la mente.

Se acercó a paso agigantado, captando la atención, no de uno, sino de varios de sus compañeros allí presentes. Su trayecto no era el común, iba a la contraria de donde se encontraba su mesa, y aunque todos sabían muy bien la relación entre sly y gry, muchos todavía no se la acababan de creer, tal y como sucedía con la relación entre Crabbe y Goyle. Se paró detrás del rubio que ya se estaba agasajando con la zorra que se le había acercado muy insinuantemente. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa que sobresalía de la capa y lo arrastró lejos de la mocosita que se aprovechaba del príncipe de slytherin. ¿O era al revés?

"¿Qué te pasa¿Ya ni por qué estamos comprometidos me respetas¡Oh Draco! En serio pensé que me querías y ahora has destruido mi corazón en mil y un pedazos. ¿No te he demostrado el suficiente aprecio que te tengo?" Y ahora no eran sólo unas miradas las que veían hacia los dos chicos, ahora los observaban toda la escuela, hasta los pocos profesores que se encontraban en el recinto. Draco agrandó los ojos de sobresalto, de confusión y finalmente de un '¿Qué diablos haces estúpido?'

"¿Y ahora tú que te traes? Recuerda: Somos amantes. Nunca una relación estable"

"Y esa es tu excusa para engañarme y ponerme en ridículo así de descaradamente. Pensé que estábamos tomando esto en serio, los DOS."

"¿Mmm…?"

Harry encontró una perfecta oportunidad para¿cómo se dice en estos tiempos?, batearlo. Por un momento tuvo la ligera sensación de que una vocecilla ruidosa dentro de su cabeza gritaba: '¡No! Eso no es lo que quieres'. Pero, él, actuando rápido, la aplastaba con un enorme zapato dejándola en Knock-out. Vocecilla molesta, pero muy a mi pesar, esta tenía razón.

"Bien, hasta aquí, es todo. T-E-R-M-I-N-A-M-O-S."

Draco junto todas las letras deletreadas por Harry y, redoble de tambores, descubrió la palabra secreta: "Terminamos". Pero el chicuelo de ojos verdes no se iba a salir con la suya, no, no. A él nadie lo bateaba y mucho menos un gryffindor, y menos si su nombre es Harry y su apellido Potter.

"No mi amorcito, mi puchurrunguito, por favor perdóname, me pondré de rodillas sólo si aceptas disculparme, yo no quería, pero ayer me dijiste que no querías tener sexo porque me estaba poniendo gordo, hirió mi ego y busqué confortarme en los brazos de cualquiera que se me pusiera enfrente, sin embargo, veo que no puedo olvidarte porque eres uno entre un millón." dijo Draco haciendo cara de avergonzado, triste e inconsolable.

Y en un grito unificado de varias personas, especialmente de mujeres, dijeron: "¡Ay ya Harry, perdónalo, te está suplicando! Como si tú nunca lo hubieras engañado" Y efectivamente, nunca lo había engañado. Pero ¿Cómo decirle que no a su carita de estoy muy arrepentido y haré lo posible para fastidiarte la vida con esta 'Supuesta relación'? Y muy en el fondo de su mirada podía ver una amenaza de 'Cabrón, no lo pienses y dime: Sí Draco mi amor te perdono. Te voy a matar lentamente y a humillarte si no lo dices'. Se resignó y desistió de su deseo, a lo que la vocecilla interior se mostró muy alegre.

"Pero prométeme que vas a adelgazar. No me gusta nada que te comas una caja de pastelillos de chocolate en la noche como un glotón, así que prométeme que lo evitaras y también la caja de 150 Chocolates y la crema batida para ti solo. No es para eso para lo que la compró" Por un momento en Draco pudo distinguir una mirada de 'Yo sí te asesino'. Se calmó y pudo ver Harry que tomaba todas las energías que tenía para decirle:

"Sí, claro mi amorcito" No supo el moreno cuando, pero sus labios ya estaban pegados a los de Draco y su lengua ya jugaba en su cavidad. Simplemente escuchó un "¡Aaaaaaaah que tierno!" antes de que Draco lo tomara de la mano y lo llevara corriendo a otro lugar.

**OoooO**

Finalmente entraron a un aula vacía, en efecto, Draco iba a cobrar la humillación que le había hecho pasar el morenito allá afuerita. No se iba a salir con la suya. Lo recargó contra la pared atrapándolo con su cuerpo, deteniéndole las muñecas para dejarlo inmóvil.

"Quieres tener sexo, pues tendrás sexo"

"Pero… ey no!"

Pero, ese 'Ey no' salió ya en un gemido, puesto que el rubio había empezado a besar la suave piel del cuello de Potter y recargando aún más su cuerpo contra el de su acompañante. Si, disfrutaba mucho al estar su lengua en contacto con la dulcísimo piel de Harry, este último tratando de quitar al rubio, desistiendo finalmente.

Fue cuando las manos del moreno se posicionaron alrededor del cuello de Draco, y sus piernas se enredaron alrededor de la cintura del mismo, sintiendo una creciente erección dentro de sus pantalones y lo mismo ocurría en el caso de Draco. Allí estaban los dos, desfogando su pasión de maneras diferentes y casi tétricas. ¿Quién podría pensar que Harry y Draco harían el amor algún día? Ni en los sueños más extraños podía pasar (N/a: excepto claro en los nuestros¿no? XD).

Harry ya estaba quitándose la camisa desesperadamente mientras Draco le bajaba la cremallera del pantalón. Pero, como un evento repentino y **_desafortunado _**para Draco, la conciencia, esa vocecilla molesta que hace a la gente reflexionar y tomar las cosas con calma, como un recordatorio para cuando mamá, la persona que nos protege y guía, no está; estaba allí, de nuevo en la cabeza de Potter, taladrando su mentecilla insistentemente, tanto, que no lo pudo evitar.

Pronto, con un movimiento casi felino se apartó de Malfoy, recogiendo su camisa y subiéndose el cierre que amenazaba con dejar en el exterior a su amiguito (que para ese momento ya estaba bastante grandecito). Draco quedó en shock¡EN SHOCK! Nunca le había pasado algo semejante, nadie se resistía a la hermosura, el sensualismo y la belleza de él¡ÉL! No estamos hablando de Lucius, tampoco de su abuelo, y mucho menos de los demás antecedentes que tenía¡no!, era Draco.

Harry pronto se asustó, vio la cara de furia que se había dibujado repentinamente en Draco, sí, era totalmente un odio incontrolable hacia él que se había separado bruscamente al oír al angelito que llevaba en el hombro derecho, hablándole de lo que está bien y lo que no, derrotando al diablillo que iba en su hombro izquierdo. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue sonreír apenado y asustado.

"¡Púdrete Potter! Yo me largo y no quiero verte a menos de un kilómetro de mí".

"…"

Harry quedó sin palabras, viendo como el rubio salía del salón poniéndose la camisa blanca que se torneaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y oyendo la vocecita mala diciéndole: "Muy bien, felicidades¡LO HAS ECHADO A PERDER!" y otra decía, con voz dulce y encantadora: "Has hecho lo correcto Harry, es bueno que…". Pero no, Harry ya no escuchaba a esta última, de ahora en adelante ya no la escucharía. Y él, como Draco, también se percató que ese había sido un evento **_desafortunado._**

**OoooO**

Entró a la sala común, no había nadie, en realidad eso era lo que pensaba, pero allí, en las sombras que se arremolinaba en un rincón estaba una chica de cabello castaño muy alborotado, esperando como un águila a su presa. Y, por el rabillo del ojo, lo vio llegar. Un chico alto y muy guapo de ojos totalmente esmeraldas. Sonrió, era hora de hablar con él.

"Harry" la voz suave y maternal hizo al chico percatarse de la presencia de su amiga, escondida tras un libro que bajo lentamente hasta poder observarlo con claridad. "Quiero hablar contigo, hablar de…"

"Lo sé, sé de que hablaremos".

Y sin más indicaciones, el chico se acerco a la mesa, temeroso, pero valiente. No iba escapar, no ahora no.

"¡Oh Harry! No quiero que ese hurón te haga daño" un nudo se formó en la garganta de Harry y su respiración se paralizo por un momento. Suspiró.

"No debes preocuparte Herm, ha terminado esta broma de mal gusto. La apuesta nunca decía que tenía que formar un noviazgo"

"¿Apuesta?" Harry asintió con una sonrisa un tanto triste.

"Harry, sabes… tal vez no sea muy buena descifrando los mensajes que transmiten tus ojos, pero… tú…"

"¡Ya!" dijo impotente, con lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. "Me enamoré, Hermi… me…"

La chica ya se había levantado para abrazarlo, ante todo era su amigo y no le iba a recriminar su repentino sentimiento al hurón que todos esos años los había molestado, del madito slytherin que la llamaba 'Sangre Sucia', del estúpido Malfoy que se pavoneaba por los pasillos haciendo sentir menos a todos los demás. Porque, ultimadamente, se había ganado parte del corazón de Harry. Ella lo comprendía, porque sabía lo que era estar enamorada.

Harry lloró en los brazos de Hermione, maldiciendo al rubio del que estúpida e ingenuamente se había enamorado. Porque al mirarlo con su expresión recriminante y llenos de odio, sintió una punzada en el pecho, tal vez era su corazón.

"Si él no te merece, no te buscará. Pero confiemos en que él se arrepienta… ¿Si?"

"Gracias Hermi"

**OoooO**

Alrededor de las diez de la noche de ese día que parecía estar lleno de eventos desafortunados, se dio una fiesta para los concursantes que participaron en una convención mágica, en la que ganaron el segundo lugar. Todo estaba listo en el Gran Comedor. Había desparecido las acostumbradas mesas y habían puesto unas pequeñas redondas, para dos o cuatro personas, altos y con asientos largos, coloridos; parecidos a los que se ponen en plazas o restaurantes muggles.

Había grandes adornos flotando de un lugar para otro, felicitando a los alumnos ganadores y decorando el salón. Había globos metálicos que cambiaban de forma dependiendo de la persona que estuviera más cercano a ellos, por ejemplo, si estaba feliz la persona en la que se posicionaba se ponía rosa en forma de un unicornio.

Allí, entre la multitud estaba Harry hablando con varios chicos y chicas de diferentes casas, riendo y saludando a otras personas, especialmente a chicas que gustosamente saludaban a Harry de beso en la mejilla y algunas más cercanas a los labios, como si fuera un simple resbalón. Harry, por supuesto no se oponía, aunque le hubiera gustado recibir uno de esos por parte de… Draco. Pero no era hora de pensar en él, había ido a divertirse. Entonces pidió a una de las chicas de Ravenclaw, llamada Sophia, que bailara con él, así la llevo a la pista de baile que estaba en un extremo. Muchas cositas, semejantes a las luciérnagas, volaban encima de la pista y reflejaban luces de muchos colores, se movían de manera constante, destellando, parpadeando y cambiando a colores indefinidos cada una.

Harry empezó a bailar, mientras la chica se ponía frente a él y hacía lo mismo, cercanos, en un baile sensual, candente, moviendo y frotando su cadera en el cuerpo de Harry mientras este pasaba sus manos por el cuello, por su pierna, por su cintura en una descarada y casi sexual danza de dos. Entonces, el perspicaz sentir del chico, pudo apreciar que no muy lejos alguien lo miraba. Volteó en todas las direcciones, hasta que al final la encontró, los ojos plateados que se confundieron en sus iris verde oliva; después abracó un poco más de espacio su mirada y los vio, dos chicos lado a lado de Malfoy que lo acorralaban en un tentador y muy deseado baile. Deslizando sus manos por todo su cuerpo, por sus muslos firmes, por su cadera que se contoneaba y rozaba el cuerpo de ambos, por su espalda y pecho que palpitaban en un deseo incontrolable. Los ojos delirantes de Malfoy, la pasión contenida en todo su cuerpo, la adrenalina de estar entre dos chicos que lo hacía sumergirse en una fantasía irreal; los labios secos, la frente perlada de sudor por la temperatura que ascendía en todo su cuerpo. Y sobre todo, la dulce venganza que sentía al verse descubierto por su ex-amante.

Harry tragó en seco, con que Draco quería jugar, pues el entraría a su macabra partida. Tomó a la chica por el mentón y empezó a besar su cuello, después, gracias al escotazo que traía, pudo besar sin ningún obstáculo su pecho moreno y terso, deslizando su lengua y moviendo al mismo tiempo la mano en su pierna, casi llegando a su órgano sexual. Y los ojos de la chica, como los de Draco, se ponían en blanco como la delicia delirante que sentía al tener un contacto tan cercano con el chico.

Pero saben, ustedes como seres humanos que son, deben saber que la vocecita bondadosa nunca se calla, porque la conciencia es algo que no puede contenerse de hacer su comentario y porque es casi imposible apagarla, porque si eso fuera posible muchas personas desde hace mucho tiempo habría hecho sufrir a las personas que los rodean. Y dentro de la mente de Harry, por más fuerte que el pudiera ser, el angelito que trae adentro le ganaba. El mensaje era claro, y muy a su pesar, Harry sabía que era cierto. Iba a ilusionar a la chica y la haría sufrir si pensaba ella por un momento que era parte del corazón de Harry. Y antes de que el gryffindor pudiera cometer una barbaridad se detuvo. Sin importar el rencor y los celos que le tuviera a Draco, él nunca le haría daño a una persona porque sabía lo que se sentía. La tomó del mentón y la hizo mirarlo, Sophy lo observó y supo de antemano lo que le iba a decir. Se acercó a su oído.

"No te preocupes Harry, ya buscaré otra pareja para bailar y espero que la persona a la que estabas viendo no te siga haciendo daño" Se alejó, quedando las palabras de Harry, atoradas, en su boca. Caminó al bar, tomaría algo y se iría.

Draco lo vio de lejos, alejarse y esa era la señal para acercársele al moreno. Apartó a los dos de encima y caminó hacia donde estaba su ex-amorío. Lo encontró pidiendo una bebida muggle, era una Coca-cola. Se sentó a lado de él y lo miro fijamente para que él volteara.

"No me importa lo que me tengas que decir, no te quiero escuchar" Y sin darse cuenta, dos globos estaban por encima de sus cabezas. El que estaba encima de la de Draco era un puma, de un color morado grisáceo y cuyo significado era conocido para una chica que observaba de lejos a su amigo y al rubio hurón. _**Enfado.** _Y el de Harry era como una gota, de azul muy opaco. Todos podrán adivinar que significa. En efecto, eran **_celos y tristeza._**

"Tú fuiste el que me rechazó"

"Tú maldito Malfoy…" lo pensó, pero las palabras estaban apunto de salir "Tú…" en llanto casi y con el tono tan bajo que a penas Draco escuchó dijo: "…me enamoraste". Y Harry no pudo más quedarse allí, no le iba a dar el gusto al slytherin. Salió del salón, dejando a Draco anonadado. Hemione captó el cambio repentino del globo que estaba encima del rubio, ahora era un gris tenue y parecía una nube a punto de dejar caer gotas de agua. Sin duda, él estaba confundido y no precisamente por lo que le habían dicho, el estaba así porque sus sentimientos purgaban por ser descubiertos por el atarantado de su dueño.

**OoooO Jueves OoooO**

Había llegado un día muy especial para el rubio slytherin, un día en que su cuarto se llenaba de cajas de colores con moños, de cartitas color rosa, rojo, verde y plateado, el día en que muchas y muchos se acercaban a felicitarlo, que consistía en abrazarlo y besarlo. Si se trataba nada más y nada menos del día en que nació. Desde muy temprano escuchaba a los slytherins cantarle, dirigidos por su "amigo" Blaise Zabini.

Él como todos los años, salió muy animado aceptando regalos y abrazos, fotos y allí, en la sala común, estaba un enorme pastel de crema chantilly y fresas que se veía exquisito, con unas velas bailoteando y cantando un canción de cumpleaños especialmente para Draco, que centelleaban en su cabecita con luces de colores. El encantado fue hacia donde estaba y festejo con sus compañeros, las serpientes, sus magníficos dieciséis años. Cantaron e hicieron relajo y medio antes de irse a las clases.

Cuando el cumpleañero salió a los pasillos, muchas chicas se acercaban a darle regalos y cartas, a lo que él sonreía hipócritamente. Porque a pesar de ser un desgraciado, sin valores, mamoncito, hijo de una familia riquilla, despreciable, egoísta, discriminante, envidioso, vanidoso, indiferente, despreciable, poco hombre, pesado, imbécil, cabrón y quién sabe que otros defectos le vean a este hombre sus enemigos, él era extremadamente sexy y le encantaba dejarse consentir en días muy especiales.

Repentinamente recordó algo que no quería, mientras abrazaba a una chica de Gryffindor. La sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro se desvaneció, fue como si le hubiesen propinado un golpe repentino. Era un pensamiento sádico recordar al chico. La última vez que lo había visto había sido cuando le dijo que estaba _enamorado._

Prefirió, de un momento a otro, no ir hacia el Comedor, iría directo al aula en la que le tocaba Pociones con, **_desafortunadamente_**, los leones dorados. Y sus compañeros se percataron del cambio repentino y trágico de su príncipe. Lo querían complacer, más que nada hacerle _la barba, _pero el chico más que agradecerles y le pidió, de manera no muy amable, que lo dejaran sólo. ¿Soledad? él nunca había ansiado la soledad y aún ahora no la deseaba. Sólo quería estar a solas con…

Al llegar al salón, pudo verificar al empujar la puerta que estaba abierta. El chico iba a entra de no ser porque unos extraños ruiditos salían de él. Pero él; como, tal vez no un experto, pero si conocedor del tema del sexo; sabía que alguien estaba fornicando allí adentro. ¿Quién? Simplemente no le interesaba y prefirió no averiguarlo. Así que decidió ir a unas escaleras que daban rápido acceso al aula, allí esperaría.

Caminaba tranquilamente, despreocupado, tratando de olvidar. Pero mientras más pensamos en que queremos olvidar algo, más presente se hacía la imagen. Iba a sentarse en uno de los muchos escaloncitos, pero algo lo detuvo y, más a parte, lo paralizó. Encontrarse con alguien de ojos verdes era muy común; encontrarse con un verde similar a la esmeralda, era poco común; encontrarse con un chico que tiene en su frente una cicatriz, era casi imposible y si esa cicatriz era en forma de rayo, sólo podía significar una cosa: Era Harry Potter, alias _"Rayito"._

Sus miradas se cruzaron y los cuerpos se estremecieron de manera espontánea, un ligero sobresalto se mostraba en toda su expresión corporal, de ambos. Ese pudo ser un evento de los que últimamente le pasaban a Draco y a Harry. Y primero en hablar sería…

"Hola" la voz calmada y elegante salió de los labios rosados y apetecibles del dieciséis-añero. Era como si no le estuviera hablando a su enemigo.

"Hola" respondió secamente el gryffindor. Indudablemente, estaba nervioso. Draco no soportaba y se disponía a regresar de dónde venía. Era mejor ver a su profesor Snape haciendo cositas sucias que estar como bobo en medio pasillo, evitando la mirada de Potter y sintiendo ganas de volver el poco pastel que había comido.

El eco de su primer paso no se hizo esperar, así como el ligero ruidito que hace la capa al ondear. Y Harry se asustó, no iba a escapar ese engreído que tanto quería.

"Yo…" Draco paró en seco "… te quiero dar tu regalo de cumpleaños, tal y como prometí".

"No es necesario, en serio" dijo Draco sin voltear, su pecho le dolía. Y se percató de la emoción que se escondía por allí, dentro de todo el rencor que acumulaba para el mundo, una luz brillante que alumbraba un pedacito de su corazón, pero que había crecido en poco tiempo. Y, aunque lo duden, él, al igual que todos los seres humanos, tenía una conciencia que le decía, lo que él no quería escuchar. Era, algo parecido al cariño que le profanaba a una persona muy valiosa para él, a su madre más específicamente, pero, era a la vez diferente y único.

"¿Lo rechazarás?"

"Sería una descortesía por mi parte, pero como sabes bien, yo soy una serpiente"

"Entonces¿lo rechazarás?"

"Dedúcelo"

"¿Lo rechazarás?"

"No me interesa"

"¡Maldita sea! Dime ¡si o no!" Harry lo volteó y lo acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared. Se acercó, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir por sus ojos. Draco sintió tristeza¿desde cuándo él sentía tristeza?

"Mi respuesta es…" pero ya no completó la frase porque sus labios se pegaron a los de él, como si fuese el imán que atrae a su polo opuesto y verifico que sentía algo por Harry.

Ese, tal vez, no había sido un evento tan **_desafortunado._**

Esto, a penas comenzaría, porque la cosas no van a ser tan fáciles para los dos enamorados…

**Continuará - **

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Así está bien o me sigo torturando, aunque ustedes me pueden torturar, pensándolo bien. Ya lo sé no tengo perdón, soy una maldita desgraciada y no merezco nada. No me voy a justificar con excusas tontas, sólo hay una y están en todo el derecho de usarla en mi contra, pero mi inspiración, mi musa se me escapó y… buaaaaaaa! siento que desde sus ordenadores me envían maldiciones y me matan con la mirada. Yo estaré esperando reviews, porque me esforcé mucho para terminar el capi, pero si ustedes, por infortunios del destino no quieren pues solo piensen que me voy a poner muy triste. Voy por mis galletas de animalitos para empezar a cortarme las venas…

Espero que les haya gustado y he aquí las respuestas a sus reviews, que por cierto, AGRADEZCO DE SOBREMANERA, porque es, tal vez una de las razones más fuertes e importantes para que yo siga aquí. Aquí van:

**Susi: **Agradezco mucho tu review pero, te puedo pedir un favor muy grande? no pongas esa risita, me trauma.

**Tinuviel Simbelmyne: **Sé que tenía que hacerlo pronto pero… buaaaaa! weno, basta de hacer dramas (yo no soy la víctima, el peor de los casos es que lo sé) Pero aquí tamos de nuevo, con mis burradas que ya empezarán a tener forma, nos vemos entonces? (Di que sí)

**Lilith Van Garreth: **La cosa ultra especial que le regalará… pues la verás en el siguiente capítulo, que te aseguró estará genial. Y gracias, muchas, muchas gracias, por tu valiosísimo comentario.

**Manini: **Ódiame, tienes todo el derecho; aunque igual yo te seguiré apreciando por tu apoyo (algo violento), pero aún así, gracias!!!

**angeldarkladyhana: **Los papeles van a ir cambiando, aunque por el momento… XD se mantendrá Draquito como uke y será perverso el procimo capi, así que no te lo pierdas!

**tomoeelric: **Un comentario que, no sé si porque estba de simple o qué, pero me hiz o reír mucho. Que weno que os gusto, yo espero que no me abandones plis (necesito apoyo emocional)

**Alessandra Castle: **Jejeje, soy una pervertida, pero eso les gusta, así que no me incomoda decirlo. Me da gusto que te haya gustado y pues ya verás que en el siguiente capítulo se va a poner más interesante.

**Marcia canija: **Yo espero que sigas esperando y que no me hayas olvidado. He aquí mi capi y el siguiente va a ser… jejejeje mejor! Gracias

**Paola: **Harry y Draco perversos… noooo, como crees! Pues que weno que te guste esto, ya somos dos XD Muchas gracias!!!

Gracias por los que leen y por los que dejan review mil y un gracias!

**Lo que le regalará Harry, me pone roja! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notas:**_

**Advertencia: La historia tiene contenido yaoi (relación hombre x hombre). Si encuentro una reclamación yo advertí y espero que no suceda porque si no, van a hacerme enfurecer y ustedes, yo sé, que no quieren por nada del mundo que yo me moleste ¿ok? Y a las que les guste el yaoi… ¡Adelante! ¡Bienvenidas! y claro… un rewicito no haría nada mal. ¡****LEMON! **(capítulo con sexo explícito!)

**Se te cayó la envoltura**

**Por: Anne Darket**

Capítulo V: Un regalo muy especial.

Draco miraba de reojo al chico de ojos verdes que se había sentado lo más alejado de él que pudo, entre sus dos patéticos amigos, la sangre sucia y el pobretón. La verdad es que lo traían sin cuidado aquéllos dos, porque finalmente, ellos tenían una relación y eso hacía a Harry el "mal tercio". Eso, sin duda, le daba la oportunidad de encontrarlo solito y él, por supuesto, le haría compañía, aunque sabía que esto no le agradaba mucho al Gryffindor, que hace pocos minutos había huido cobardemente de allí, dejando el sabor de cítricos combinado con un leve toque a menta. Él, por supuesto, se había deleitado con esos suaves y rosados labios, con su lengua inexperta y con el delicioso aroma que despedía; pero no lo podía admitir, ni aunque viera una película en la que captara su expresión de satisfacción y encanto que le producía el más ligero contacto con su leoncito.

Cayó en la cuenta que una mirada persistente se posaba fija en él. Se maldijo mentalmente ya que Severus Snape lo observaba desde el lugar donde había estado parado todo ese tiempo explicando, sin muchos detalles, lo que debían hacer. El hecho de que estuviera distraído no era grave, sin embargo, estar distraído por ver a Harry Potter desde lejos con la baba cayendo a borbotones de su boca entreabierta, era muy distinto. A Snape, no le había parecido nada divertido la noticia de que Harry y su ahijado, su magnífico y perfecto ahijado, saliera con el hijo de uno de sus más grandes enemigos en su juventud: James Potter. Se preparó para escuchar las palabras vergonzosas que le iba a decir su padrino, lo dedujo cuando abrió su boca.

-¿Estará bien si lo paso a la mesa de Potter? Al parecer lo está desconcentrando mucho, señor Malfoy.- Las palabras salieron con un suave siseo. Draco sabía, sin ninguna duda, que Snape le iba a cobrar muy caro la bromita, tal vez por orden de su padre, el entrometido, Lucius Malfoy. Pero el pequeño de los Malfoy no se dejaría intimidar ni por el jefe de la casa de las serpientes.

-Creo que si él me lo explica, definitivamente le voy a poner más atención a Harry que a usted. ¿A poco sus labios no son los más sensuales e hipnotizadores del planeta? Y su voz masculina y suave que encanta mis oídos. Sí, tal vez debería pasarme a la mesa del señor Potter.

Draco sonrió interiormente, pero por fuera había una postura casi bromista, porque a pesar de que trataba que Severus se tragara sus palabras, debía ser cuidadoso del terreno en que pisaba… le podría salir mal la jugada. El silencio se extendió por el salón, las respiraciones se contuvieron y, por un momento, vieron por la actitud del maestro, un ligero enfado. Finalmente, Snape, no quiso que llegara a más la discusión… después hablaría con su queridísimo alumno.

**OoooO**

-Draco Malfoy- siseó la vocecilla un tanto tenebrosa del profesor.

-Mande, querido padrino.

-¿Te parece gracioso el hecho de ponerme en ridículo en medio de la clase de Pociones y frente a los Gryffindors con los que te juntas?

-Mmm… no, simplemente es que no me gusta que me pongas en ridículo con mis "nuevos y mejores amiguitos".

-Eres patético. Juntarte con el estúpido de Potter te ha cambiado el semblante. Ahora pareces una basura que no merece estar en Slytherin.

-Pero nadie me echará, a menos que tú estés…

-No, Malfoy, no te echaré; porque eso sería perder al poco intelecto que tenemos en la casa de las serpientes. Sin embargo, no por tu relación con Potter, porque obviamente no puedo castigarte por ello, pero sí por tu falta de respeto hacia el querido y muy apreciado maestro de Pociones, o sea, yo; voy a tener que castigarte.

-¿Mi padre te lo pidió?

-No, por supuesto que me dio ideas para reprender y refrenar tu conducta intolerable, pero él no me dijo que debía castigarte; sin embargo apoyo el hecho. Entonces, ya no sentirás pena por estar lejos de tu noviecito, el gryffindor y tampoco de tus "nuevos y mejores amigos", porque he pedido permiso a la profesora McGonagall de tenerte por una semana en la casa de Gryffindor. No es que esté de acuerdo ella, es que Albus lo está y acata órdenes de él. Así que ve empacando, porque desde esta noche no dormirás aquí, sino en el cuarto de tu preciado Harry Potter.

Draco pareció a punto de tener un infarto, pero controló su enojo y dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa al profesor, porque no lo vería derrotado ni él, ni nadie.

-Bien profesor, ahora podré hacer cositas sucias con mi parejita… espero poder hacer tríos o cuartetos. – Así, con su capa negra ondeante, pasó por un lado de su padrino y le miró; La furia contenida en los ojos de Severus no se resguardó y Malfoy, sin duda, se sintió satisfecho. Era hora de que se marchara.

**OoooO**

Caminó con paso decidido por los largos pasillos por donde lo dirigía la profesora de Transformaciones, a regañadientes, porque sin duda, el castigo que había escogido el profesor "grasiento" no le había agradado en lo más mínimo y jamás le perdonaría tal humillación. Por otra parte, eso de convivir con los gryffindors _(uno específicamente) _ no le parecía tan mala idea después de todo; aunque al principio _(porque le achacaba la culpa del castigo a tal persona) _se haría el difícil con su más preciado enemigo.

McGonagall dijo la contraseña en voz baja, pero Malfoy alcanzó a distinguirla perfectamente; se notaba que por nada del mundo la Jefa de la casa de los leones quería que entrara una serpiente venenosa en sus territorios; sin embargo, no tenía más remedio que acatar las órdenes del queridísimo Director del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Al entrar, se encontró con las caras sorprendidas de los alumnos que tanto lo despreciaban y a los que tanto despreciaba, un sentimiento mutuo. Sonrió de manera burlona y levantó la ceja, dando muestra de su poderío y de su grandeza. Una joven de cuarto grado, quiso preguntar _qué diablos_… pero… su boca se abrió y cerró al instante sin poder pronunciar ni una sola palabra, ni emitir ni un sólo sonido. La profesora respiró hondo, iba a dar una noticia importante y seria; trágica y trastornada. Y los alumnos lo percibieron, el aroma a malas noticias y la frustración se posó en cada uno de ellos. A juzgar por el baúl y por los rumores, porque estos nunca pueden faltar, se vieron ante la más horrible locura, que en unos instantes confirmarían al escuchar la clara voz de McGonagall diciendo: _"El joven Malfoy, ha sido trasladado durante una semana a Gryffindor, a causa de su mal comportamiento. Neville, necesito que desaloje el cuarto donde está y pase al de Gregory Bouvier. Dirija al señor Malfoy a la habitación e indíquele en dónde dormirá._ Así fue como se despidió la mujer, histérica por tener a un desconocido bajo su cuidado.

**OoooO**

Harry caminaba de lo más tranquilo por los jardines del castillo, sintiendo la brisa apagada sobre todo su cuerpo, el cabello ondulando con el aire y su sonrisa ensanchándose por recuerdos que relucían en su memoria a corto plazo, trayéndolos de la de largo plazo. Con más lentitud, se encaminó a una alertada Hermione que, muy probablemente, lo buscaba. Cuando la chica lo miró, él sonrió pero ella tomó una actitud aún más temerosa y sorprendente. Se acercó a Harry corriendo, al ver que él no aceleraba el paso.

-Harry…

-¿Mmm…?

-A caído una gran desgracia sobre nosotros, los Gryffindors, del cual te culpan y te lincharán si vas a la sala común y te ven pasar…

-¿Y eso…?

-Harry, es Malfoy…

-¿Draco? ¿Lo golpearon? ¿Le hicieron algo?

-Pues… mira, Malfoy está castigado por Snape y lo peor es la condena. Él estará una semana contigo.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Cómo?

-Está desempacando en tu habitación.

Harry comprendió y salió corriendo, simulando un rayo o un disparo.

**OoooO**

Draco estaba preparado, se mostraría frío y distante con Harry, porque no iba a hacerse el fácil, ese no era el papel que desempeñaba un Malfoy, se haría de rogar y Harry lo tendría que complacer. Así, empezó a ensayar su cara de odio irreal, de intenso enojo, como si lo hubieran llevado a un basurero muggle (N/a: no es tan diferente). Al final terminaría victorioso, porque Potter sabría que podía perderlo con facilidad y trataría de ser más cuidadoso con la atractiva figura de Draco. De todas maneras, estaba ansioso por el regalo… tal vez fueran unos bailarines bien sexy's… aunque no estaba ni un poco cerca de la realidad.

**OoooO**

Llegó a la habitación de un segundo a otro, o eso pareció, al entrar a la sala común recibió abucheos de todos, pero no, a él eso no le importaba, porque su única y más afable preocupación tenía cara y nombre. Draco Malfoy, era aquel por el que casi se rompía la cara en las escaleras al tropezar por la rapidez con la que iba, pero eso no le importó. Siguió corriendo en dirección al "problema". Pero más que nada quería sentirlo, besarlo, tenerlo bajo sus manos, desnudo, amándose. Al entrar en el cuarto, que de ahora en adelante sería compartido con una "víbora"... muy linda y amistosa a su parecer. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, pero no captó la atención de cierto chico que robaba sus suspiros. Entonces, a zancadas ruidosas, se acercó un poco más, pero tampoco logró nada; era como si estuviera sordo. La cólera se hizo presente, la mirada plateada y fría ya debía estar dirigida a **ÉL **exclusivamente. Entonces se acercó más, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y…

Harry lo volteó con dureza, no lo miraba, no lo escuchaba y no le prestaba la más mínima atención, y eso no lo soportaba, odiaba que la mirada de su más acérrimo enemigo no se dirigiese a su persona; no tuvo más remedio que llegar y voltearlo con desprecio y celos _(tal vez había conseguido a alguien mejor) _de algún cualquiera que le hubiese quitado a su enamorado. Observó fijamente la cara enfadada de Draco Malfoy, una punzada escalofriante se impactó contra su corazón y pensó en una culpabilidad que no le pertenecía. Él no había elegido enamorarse del patético, pero indudablemente sensual rubio con un carácter de la fregada. Y sin embargo allí estaba, palpitando de manera acelerada su corazón y teniendo imágenes extrañas de caricias y besos de Draco sobre su piel canela. Entonces se enfureció consigo mismo; la cólera le llego repentinamente: error fatal fue enamorarse del torpe hurón, eso tan sólo le causaba y le causaría problemas. Dejó de sujetarle el cuello de la camisa, no debía estar más allí, porque la idiotez se le pegaría de un momento a otro (N/a: o la pegaría), su conciencia le recomendó huir lo más alejado posible de allí. Por un segundo pensó llevarse unas mantas para dormir en el bosque, oscuro y tenebroso; pero nada comparable con dormir en el mismo cuarto que el Sly. A punto de salir de la habitación, la voz varonil se alzó y él no pudo más que paralizarse y sentir una vibración por todo su cuerpo.

-Por tu culpa Potter, yo, el perfectísimo Draco Malfoy, estoy castigado. ¿Crees que eso me hace feliz? No, tonto; estar entre puro gatito apestoso no me agrada en lo más mínimo. No tendría porqué disgustarte el hecho más que a mí, tú tienes a tus amigos y compañeros rodeándote y apoyándote; seguramente podrían matarme mientras yo duermo o cuando esté distraído. Así que no te hagas el indignado porque no te queda. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a huir cobardemente de este lugar, donde procuran que sea como el lecho familiar que nunca tuviste?...

-No Malfoy, en el lecho familiar con el que yo sueño, no estás tú- la tajante voz de Harry hizo que Draco levantara una ceja indignado y al oír y entender las palabras dichas por el chico, le provocó una sensación nefasta y a su gusto, tonta. No debería enojarle el hecho de que Potter no lo incluyera en su futuro. Tuvo que apretar fuertemente el puño, para no abalanzarse sobre él.

-Bien Potter, no me agradaba la idea de que me tuvieras en tu futuro. Disfruto mucho más de la compañía de Blaise.- Harry se indignó ante tal comentario, eran celos. Entonces volvió, con cara de pocos amigos y lágrimas en sus orbes esmeraldas, llenas de furia contenida que descargaría en una bofetada sobre la mejilla blanquecina de Draco y que poco a poco adquiriría tonos rosados, pasando repentinamente a un rojo escarlata y finalmente al morado.

Draco, lo tomó por la camisa, como antes lo había hecho con él Harry; empujándolo hasta una pared, de manera en que quedara atrapado. Le estaba enloqueciendo el hecho de no tener a Harry Potter, estaba loco por no poder apoderarse de sus labios y en vez de ello discutir, como siempre hacían. No podría contenerse mucho más; por ello se acercó peligrosamente hasta sus labios, de un rosa pálido y que a distancia se veían suaves y dulces. Paró a una distancia de un centímetro, sintiendo el aliento húmedo, caliente y delicioso que emergía de la boca agitada de Harry. La distancia que los separaba la tendría que recorrer Harry, no podía hacer más por él. De todas maneras, no se haría del rogar si no le correspondía.

Harry, por su parte, cuando sintió el magnífico cuerpo de Draco sobre él, el pánico lo embargó. Lo tenía, exactamente donde lo quería; se sublevaría… deseaba entregarle su regalo. Y Draco no tuvo que esperar mucho, antes de sentir como se acortaba la distancia que los separaba.

La dulce esencia del moreno, se dispersó por su boca sedienta tras haberlo dejado penetrar en ella, sus lenguas bailando un vals de sensaciones, en un vaivén de asfixiante y gratificante calor. Los cuerpos enardecidos, sudando bajo las finas ropas que se adherían a su piel, un éxtasis que esperaban sentir desde esa mañana en que se habían visto. Harry Potter tenía sus brazos colocados alrededor del cuerpo estilizado de su amante, estrujándolo contra sí; mientras éste posaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de la fina cadera de su pareja y la otra en el pecho, sintiendo el constante palpitar del corazón. La falta de oxígeno, los obligó separarse y verse a los ojos, ambos con anhelo y pasión desenfrenada.

-Draco…- suspiró Harry, hondo, tranquilizante y quiso tener más cerca al rubio, hasta fundirse en él.

-¿Y mi regalo?- No, Draco ya no sentía la anterior furia que había crecido ante la discusión que yacía olvidada.

Harry, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo besó, enredando entre sus dedos el cabello sedoso de su compañero; deseando un acercamiento más profundo, rozándolo desenfrenadamente con sus caderas y sintiendo una creciente erección entre sus pantalones ajustados. El delirio de aquello lo embargó, la temperatura de su cuerpo subía, necesitaría de un momento a otro quitarse la ropa y dejar su desnudez a la vista de Draco. Y exactamente a esa parte quería llegar, la esperaba con emoción, sintiendo la firmeza de la piel del rubio, sobre la suya; tal y como un grandioso ser, los trajo al mundo, pero un poco más crecidos.

Comenzó desabrochando los botones de la camisa blanca que Draco portaba, ya húmeda por el sudor que había surgido, gota a gota, de los poros de la piel del chico; deleitándose con su torso hermoso, glorioso y pecaminoso. Sin duda, eso lo llevaría a cometer uno de los pecados de la iglesia… ¿católica? Sí, aquélla que se hace llamar _lujuria _y de la cual pierde el control uno al encontrarse con un ángel caído del cielo. Le sudaban las manos, una o dos veces resbalaron sus dedos por el botón, y eso evidenció algo que el Sly, reconoció de inmediato. Sabía que más allá del sexo, le iba a regalar algo más sofisticado y cuando lo pensó no lo podía creer. Pero el nerviosismo y las inexpertas manos de Harry Potter no mentían, porque tal vez eso pasó en su primera vez. Descubrió, como ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta, que el moreno Gryffindor era _virgen_ y que le regalaría su _virginidad._

Apreció el gesto, y lo amó aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. Entonces, tomó las manos de Harry y lo guió, posando las manos de éste sobre sus hombros para deslizar la camisa. Acto seguido, lo apretó contra él, obligándolo de alguna manea a besar su cuello y hombros al ladear su cabeza, mientras él deslizaba con lentitud y destreza las manos por los muslos firmes y fuertes; sintiendo los estremecimientos que involuntariamente Harry tenía. Finalmente, las manos de Draco se pusieron sobre la cremallera del chico, bajándola y quitándole el pantalón, dejándole en bóxer, el cual dejaba ver el enhiesto pene a causa de los espermas que se alborotaban en él, queriendo sentir aquel estallido en el momento exacto a su clímax.

Harry, también dirigió sus manos, juguetonas, al pantalón de Draco, bajando con suavidad y más tranquilidad el cierre, para después despojarlo del pantalón, y de paso, del bóxer rojo que lo cubría, dejándolo tan sólo en zapatos y calcetines. Lo llevó a la cama y mientras estaba acostado sobre él, besando su cuerpo y siendo acariciado por las conocedoras manos del rubio; quitó con sensualidad exagerada los zapatos y calcetines del chico, rozando una y otra vez su piel contra las piernas de Draco, perfectas y musculosas. Entonces empezó el momento en que Draco le quitaría por fin todo lo que estorbaba, es así como cambiaron de posición: Harry quedó abajo, y Draco quedó arriba, quitando los zapatos y calcetas de Potter y posteriormente, con lo último.

Los gemidos brotaban uno a uno de su boca y antes de que empezara el verdadero éxtasis; el sly decidió poner una barrera alrededor del cuarto para impedir que cualquiera de sus molestos compañeros interrumpiera su ULTRA-MEJOR regalo de cumpleaños.

Poco a poco, despojó del bóxer a Harry, viendo la exultante erección. La tomó entre sus labios de forma morbosa e imperiosa; los gemidos de Harry se hicieron más audibles, le dolía y lo peor era que le gustaba ese desquiciante dolor. Placer era lo que se debatía con el dolor que poco a poco se fue olvidando, era tan dulce la sensación de tener su erección sumergida en la peculiar y húmeda boca de Draco, sintiendo como se movía de arriba abajo, sin dejar ninguna parte solitaria. Y para ser su primera vez, aguantó lo suficiente; porque a pesar de que lo quería retener, llegó a su fin viniéndose en la boca del rubio, quien lo disfrutó. Draco, aún tenía un asunto pendiente.

Entonces, puso las piernas de Harry sobre sus hombros; y vio el pequeño y angosto orificio; humedeció sus dedos en su boca y sumergió uno en él. Pero Harry no pudo evitar el gritar, la sensación era dolorosa e incómoda. Draco se acercó a su oído y le susurró con amor y paciencia.

-Perdón, nene… si quieres…

-No. Vamos. Continúa…

El rubio, continuó con su labor, sumergiendo otro dedo. Y luego otro. Otro más se coló en el interior de Harry. Posteriormente, cuando sintió que la entrada era más fácil de poseer y embestir, se detuvo y los sacó; Harry sólo gemía y disfrutaba. Draco decidió sumergirse en el ser de Harry, primero con embestidas suaves, para comenzar y para acostumbrar al primerizo; y poco a poco, aumentó el número de embates, más rápidos y fuertes. Harry intentaba sofocar la creciente ansiedad, pero no podía y gritaba, gemía, suplicaba por más. En un movimiento casi felino, Draco tomó el rostro de Harry, quién sollozaba de placer, y le preguntó en voz queda, sensual y tranquilizante: "¿Te he hecho daño?"; el moreno movía la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, levemente; Draco lo besaba con pasión y ternura, una mezcla poco usual en sus besos arrebatadores y simplemente pasionales. Harry estaba más contento que nunca, y al sentir como se venía Draco dentro de él, su felicidad aumentó y abrazó al rubio con delicadeza, después de haber salido de su ser. Draco corresponde al abrazo y sonríe de forma auténtica. La boca reseca de Harry se acerca peligrosamente a la nuca del Sly y susurra, provocando un leve cosquilleo en Draco:

"_Feliz cumpleaños; __**MI **__AMOR"_

Ésta era sólo una probadita de lo mucho que les deparaba el destino.

**Continuará…**

Bueno, aquí estoy, como siempre tarde pero aquí; echándole muchas ganas. Espero que no me linchen, que sí lo hacen tienen toda la razón del mundo y que les haya gustado el lemon, no es el primero que hago, pero cada uno debe tener su encanto… y eso es difícil para mi, darle la magia del momento. Pues bueno, espero que me perdonen… un mes o más fue el que no actualicé? Bueno, el punto es que si todavía les gusta el fic les agradecería que dejaran su review que aquí es muy, **MUY, **bien recibido. Ahora use el Reply para las que me dejaron su review con firmita, y pa' las que no, aquí 'tá:

Contestación a:

**hiromi koizumi: **Pues, creo que si me tardé mucho no crees? Que buen que te gusto el fic, estaré más al pendiente de mis creaciones, trataré… ya no le voy a echar la culpa a mi neurona floja (pero sí es su culpa); **GRACIAS** por el review; si no fuera por ellos, lo actualizaría cada año!!!

**Notas de la beta: **_La culpa de la tardanza fue mía, siento mucho haberles privado de este maravilloso fic por más de dos semanas, pero andaba con finales. Espero que me disculpen, no la tomen con la pobre Anne. Saludos y espero hayan disfrutado del fic. _**LadyMoon.**


End file.
